The Pretender
by Nixi-Ixin
Summary: Rewrite of Frozen Smile. "Why was I walking towards the Desians? Wait...everything's dizzy now...it's blurry...it hurts...I don't want to be here anymore...I just want to go...home..." Self-Insertish.
1. Terrified Beginnings

Frozen Smile

Beginning Author Notes: Reading through this, I kinda went "OMG, this character is a such a freakin' Mary-Sue." I wrote this, what? A year ago? I was fifteen, and a good writer (so I'm told), so why is she such a freakin Mary-Sue? Are all self-inserts Mary-Sues? I'll try and make it so she's not, like, she knows what's going on, but she's too terrified to speak up. And so I decided, well, since I'm revamping it, might as well kill it all off and change it almost completely. I've been watching the anime, and I like a lot of parts in there better than how it happened in the game, so it'll be a mix of the game and anime...in theory.

Wish me luck.

* * *

"_W-What's going on?" I gasped, eyes widening as I took in the destruction of the village._

_Rain was pounding on the dirt, and my hair stuck to my skin. I lifted my right hand to brush it out of my face, moving my hair, and let my hand drop down to my chest. There was something there. It felt constricting, almost painful._

_There was a cold stone centered on the bone, and the skin around it felt jagged, veins bulging._

_I looked down quickly, eyes widening even more, and I felt fear course through my body._

_I knew what the blood red crystal was...I knew what was happening around me, but it hadn't clicked until I saw that stone._

_I was in Tales of Symphonia...but what was this, the anime or the game...?_

"_Oh my god..." The words left my lips before I could stop them. I shivered from both the emotions running through me and the cold; the rain had soaked my clothes. A tank-top and sweatpants. I hugged myself, backing away from the destruction._

_The scene had always made me sad in both the anime and game, but to actually see the smoke rising, and the fire destroy everything..._

_It was terrifying._

_I don't know why I didn't just turn and run._

_I knew Forcystus and the Desians were there._

_I knew that Lloyd and Genis would show up, only to be banished after Lloyd's Exshpere, Anna, unleashed her power upon Forcystus for hurting her son._

_I knew what would happen._

_So why wasn't I running?_

_Why the hell was I unconsciously walking towards the Village of Oracles?_

_Why was I walking towards the Desians?_

_Wait...everything's dizzy now...it's blurry...it hurts...I don't want to be here anymore...I just want to go...home..._

_My body was on autopilot...but I knew when I awoke, I wouldn't be in the arms of the Chosen's group, but the Desians. Call it a feeling..._

It was raining heavily, yet the flames still ate at the wood of the buildings.

This entire village was on fire. But what could I do? I was being held back by Desians...there was nothing I could do except watch with horror as everything collapsed around me. Eventually, I let my eyes flicker to the ground, unable to watch any longer, only listen.

I didn't want to see it anymore.

My body shook with sobs, but the Desians that flanked me only tightened their grip, one pulling my head up with my hair, and my eyes, filled with tears, were forced to watch.

Why was I even here...?

"Hey you." Forcystus drawled to the Mayor of Iselia

"Y-yes?" The man was struck with fear.

"Where's the kid with the Exsphere in his left hand?" The Grand Cardinal demanded.

"Ex...sphere?" The mayor narrowed his eyes in confusion.

The Desians surrounding Forcystus looked around a bit, but Forcystus held his arm out to stop them.

"It's fine...let's test out the progress of the Angelus Project" He aimed his cannon arm at the group of villagers, a smirk on his face.

The crowd gasped in fear, cowering.

"No..." I murmured weakly, closing my eyes.

"Auqa Edge!" A boy shouted.

The sound of rushing water.

Pained grunts.

Panting.

Swords clashing.

"Don't even think about using the gem's power!" More demanding.

"Is this really the time...to be saying things like that?" Incredulous.

"It's a blacksmith's intuition...That gem's power will turn bad!"

I didn't want to open my eyes again. I won't be saved. Let's face it.

I let my cold body go limp in the arms of the Desians, and the hand in my hair let go, and my head dropped, my chin hitting the crystal painfully.

Then...darkness once more.

* * *

I like that a little better...please don't let her become a Mary-Sue...AGAIN.

I do like some parts of the old story, so I'll try and keep those, but for the most part, she's getting redone.

Wish me luck~!


	2. Dark Discoveries

Beginning Author Notes:

I wanted to see if how I plan on going about this would turn her into a Mary-Sue, and this is what I got:

"Nikki is suspiciously similar to you as you'd like to be. She isn't really very cool: she blends into crowds, she hangs out on the fringes at parties, and wearing shades after dark makes her run into things. She may have sometimes thought that she was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. She's come in for her share of hurt, but gotten off with minor damage. And she's gotten no slack from you.

In general, you care deeply about Nikki, but you're smart enough to let her stand on her own, without burdening her with your personal fantasies or propping her up with idealization and over-dramatization. Nikki is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of her."

So, hopefully, she doesn't turn into too much of a Mary-Sue, and this turns out okay.

Lots of thanks to Regal Bryant Lover for the review. Keeps me hoping, and the advice is good.

* * *

_Wait...everything's dizzy now...it's blurry...it hurts...I don't want to be here anymore...I just want to go...home..._

_And then...nothing._

**Chapter Two. Dark Discoveries**

"...he...ake...t...?...drasill...in...ause...on't...disap...im..."

Slowly, everything was returning.

I could hear bits and pieces of conversation.

I could feel cuts all over my back, and the metal holding my wrists up to the ceiling.

I could taste dried blood on my lip.

I could smell my blood, as well as the stench of death and decay.

I wasn't in a cell, I don't think, but a small room filled with bright lights.

I was _exhausted_. I was _thirsty_. I was _hungry_. I just wanted to _sleep_...

I guess the Cruxis Crystal hasn't taken my humanity yet...

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. ...Pause._

"_Speak wench!" A sharp voice demanded, before the whipping increased._

_I was held up against a wall by chains, and my head continuously hit the concrete wall._

_My face was blank, my eyes were half-lidded, and my mouth was open slightly, my breathing harsh._

"_Hey Charlie, go easy on her man. You heard Lord Forcystus' orders. He wants her in one piece, not the two he'll get her in if you keep this up." A second voice remarked dryly._

"_It's not my fault this stupid inferior being won't talk!" The first voice responded, cracking the whip one last time._

_I moaned in pain._

"_Hey, did you hear that?"_

"She awake yet?" Forcystus' voice asked, his tone flat.

"Yes, Lord Forcystus. She's just waking up." A Desian replied quickly.

"Good. Charlie, come here." The half-elf hero motioned for one of the two Desians to move closer to him.

"Uh, yes sir." The Desian walked closer.

"Why are there so many whip marks on her?" The Grad Cardinal asked dryly, motioning to my back, already knowing the answer.

"She wouldn't speak, sir." He answered, hesitantly at the look of murder that had briefly passed over the Cardinal's face.

"So you _disobeyed_ a direct order from myself, _and Lord Yggdrasill_, by whipping her so much, that the damage will take several days to heal, even with Gels?"

"Umm...y-yes, Sir." Charles stuttered.

Forcystus let out a sigh, his eye narrowed at the man, "You!" He pointed to the only other Desian in the room, "Place him in one of the cells. If he's lucky, his punishment will be a quick death."

"Sir!" The other replied automatically, pulling the shaking Charlie out of the room and away.

Forcystus waited until the doors slammed, before turning to me. I had lifted my head up slightly, the blood dry, and holding my hair to my face.

My eyes stared pathetically into his single eye, the eye patch hiding his other from me.

At this point, I had just given up. I knew what would probably happen to me. I'd probably become an experiment. Get shipped off to Kvar, maybe.

"You're an odd one..." He murmured, but I thought I had imagined him speaking, until he spoke again. "Who are you." It wasn't a question.

"...Nikki..." I rasped, my voice cracked.

"Why is there a Cruxis Crystal attached to you? You aren't any of the experiments, or a member of Cruxis."

"I don't...know...it was...there when I...woke up..." I coughed, blood dripping down my chin, but my eyes never left his face.

"Were you beaten by those pathetic humans before you came stumbling to us? You're pretty beat up." He asked evenly, his eyes sharpening.

"Why do...you care?" I asked, my eyes losing focus for a moment.

"You're a half-elf." He replied, as though I should already know that. "Unless you directly oppose us, I don't hate you for what you are."

"How...could I...hate...you...? All we want...is for...dis...discrimination...to end...is that so...bad...? ...To want...want to be..." My voice faded as I blacked out for a moment, "...be...cared for...despite our curs...cursed...blood...?"

I did, actually, believe in Mithos' Age of Half-Elves. Just that he was going about it the wrong way. By creating the Desians, people would only hate half-elves more than they already did. I didn't, however, believe in his Age of Lifeless Beings.

Though, the fact that I was half-elf surprised me. I always did think that if I ended up here, I would be a half-elf. Because people that were like me loved me, but people who were different from me hated me.

"Hn." He mulled over the information silently for a moment. "Age?"

"Sixteen..." My head lolled as another wave of darkness swept over me.

"Hmm..." He turned, suddenly standing, and walked out. The door closed with a _swish_ and locked with a gentle _click_.

Then, I let the darkness consume me.

"_Your report?" Mithos Yggdrasill drawled, looking at Forcystus._

"_She's a half-elf with no knowledge of what happened to her, or how she obtained the Cruxis Crystal. She does, however, believe in your ideals, my Lord." The leader of the Iselia Ranch replied._

"_Oh?" The blond leader of Cruxis raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes." He repeated firmly._

"_I want to...meet...with this child. You will bring her to Derris-Kharlan immediately, understood?"_

"_Yes, Lord Yggdrasill." And then, the connection ended, leaving Forcystus alone in his office. He folded his hands over his desk, leaning forward slightly. "..."_

My first meeting with Mithos Yggdrasill went...well?

"You're name is Nikki?" The blond leader drawled, crossing one leg over the other, his chin resting in his hand.

"...Yes..." I nodded my head gently, wincing in pain as my back throbbed in pain.

"And you say you don't know how you obtained a Cruxis Crystal?"

"That is correct..." I answered blandly, trying not to be intimidated by the Cruxis Leader. He was extremely scary...

"That is not a very likely story." He stated the obvious.

My eye twitched.

"I realize that." I replied, snapping slightly.

His eyes narrowed at me.

"You think I'm a liability. Because of this. Don't you?" I asked him, trying desperately to keep myself calm and from hiding behind Forcystus, who was still standing beside me, making sure I wasn't going to pass out.

His eyes narrowed further.

"But you don't want to do anything. In case I turn against you. Part of you wants to kill me...but the other part doesn't, because you want to see what I'll do."

I don't understand why I was still talking. I was just pissing him off. All the alarms were going off in my head. But, for whatever reason I won't understand, I kept talking.

Pronyma, Kvar, Magnius, Rodyle, Kratos and Yuan were tense, all watching me. Even Forcystus was tense next to me.

At this point, I think Yggdrasill wanted to cast Judgment on me.

"Shutting up now..." I murmured, finally tensing, and letting some fear crawl into my eyes.

"And what makes you think that?" He finally asked, his voice calm, but his eyes murderous.

"...Because I know about you and you know nothing about me...?" I muttered softly, voice trailing off into a question.

If anyone's eyes had been wandering in boredom, they were glued to me now. I tensed even further, really wanting to hide behind Forcystus and shrivel away.

"Oh? Everyone, leave us." The Five Grand Cardinals quickly teleported away, Forcystus giving me a longer glance than the rest, and Kratos and Yuan also left soon after. Leaving me alone. With Mithos Yggdrasill. "Now, do tell." He drawled.

I backed away a little, scared. "You're name is Mithos Yggdrasill...you had a sister, named Martel...she died 4000 years ago...killed by a human...you're companions were Martel Yggdrasill, Kratos Aurion, and Yuan Kafei...you stopped the Kharlan War after making a pact with Origin and splitting the world into two...your goal is to bring Martel back, by finding the Chosen with a closest mana signature to Martel's...hence the Journey of Regeneration the Chosen of the declining world goes on..." I quiet myself. "And you're goal is the Age of Lifeless Beings...to end discrimination..." I purposely left a few parts out that would make him want to kill me even more than he already does.

I cowered under his glare.

"How do you know all this?" He stood, walking towards me slowly.

I freaked out, and took three steps back for every single he took. I soon hit a wall, and tried to flatten myself against it.

"I don't know...I just do." I told him quickly, my voice was trembling.

"Are you afraid of me, child?"

"...Yes..."

"Good." He paused in his steps, crossing his arms. "I assume you know you're choices at this point?"

"Join you or die basically?" I smiled weakly, "As much as I want to die...I'd rather live. So...I guess...I'll...join you..." I spoke the words slowly, quietly.

Sealing the deal that would probably lead to my death one day.

Joy.

Jeez, I'm an idiot.

* * *

Ending Author Notes: Five almost SIX pages! Yay!


	3. Remembering And Battles

Beginning Author Notes:

I'm gonna be using some songs in here. Because I know some of you are going to wonder what songs I used, they are as follow in order:

I Don't Care: Apocalyptica featuring Adam Gontier

Drown: Three Days Grace

Monster: Skillet

It's Not Me, It's You: Skillet

Devil Beside You: The Used

* * *

_Sealing the deal that would probably lead to my death one day._

_Joy._

_Jeez, I'm an idiot._

**Chapter Three. Remembering the Past, And Battles in the Mine!  
**

"Yeah, this is it."

I slowly approached the group from the only entrance and exit into the Toize Valley Mines.

"All right!"

I stopped. I could hear them, but I didn't want to give away my position just yet.

"Like I told you, try not to scratch it too badly."

"Yeah. I know."

Pause.

"What's the matter Colette?"

I started walking again, my pace slow.

Lord Kratos joined me, walking at the same pace beside me.

"An enemy?"

The Chosen's group was still horribly confused as to why her Cruxis Crystal was acting up.

"No...this reaction is different from the last one. This is...!"

"Wh-What?"

"Something is coming closer!"

By now they could hear us approaching, but we continued our pace.

I stared ahead blankly, my bladed tonfa at my side.

"Kratos!"

We had finally walked into view.

My eyes were trained forward, blank.

"We have come to collect the Chosen." I spoke slowly, emotionlessly.

Lloyd drew his swords. "Like we'd just hand her over!" He growled, "You traitor!"

"Lloyd!" Genis cried as Lloyd dashed forward.

I blocked his path with my tonfa, protecting the Seraphim.

"You're—!" His eyes widened in recognition, before I leap back and pushed forward, slashing at him. "Damn..." He muttered after I had kneed him in the stomach, and slapped him away with a backhand.

"Back down." Kratos ordered softly, and I glanced over.

"Who would?" Lloyd snarled at him, but I backed away respectfully, returning to the angel's side.

"Are you okay Lloyd?" Genis cried.

Silence.

"Lloyd!"

"No problem!"

"Even though I ordered you to kill him..."

I leap back as the runes appeared, and a light grew stronger.

I lowered myself to my knee, arms lowered nearly to the ground.

"As I thought, even if it was you, you couldn't earnestly exterminate them. Or allow her to do it for you." His head tilted back towards me.

I kept my head low, my eyes still blank.

I remained silent.

"You are Lloyd, I presume." He glanced towards the red-clad swordsman.

"Before you ask someone's name, state your own first!" The swordsman snarled, swords clenched.

"Hahaha, when asking a dog's name, nobody would actually state their own first. Neh, Nikki." He laughed. I kept my face down, but I felt a burning sensation as blood filled my cheeks in shame.

"What did you say?"

"I shall tell you, pathetic _human_." He spat the word like a poison. His wings flowed out as he spoke. "My name is Yggdrasill. I embody all that is Cruxis."

"**Just don't deny it  
Just don't deny it  
And deal with it  
Yeah deal with it"**

Flashback: 1 Month Ago

I stood back and watched Lord Kratos cast the angelic spell.

"Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners!"

There were hundreds of Renegades approaching the tower on dragons, but I had no doubt that this spell would annihilate them all.

"_Judgment_!" He called the name of the angelic spell, and immediately, hundreds of beams of light flew from the sky, completely killing all the Renegades.

He lowered his sword, and turned towards the stairs leading into the tower.

I moved from my spot against one of the pillars, and stepped behind him.

"Kratos!" A voice yelled.

A few dragons landed.

"Lloyd."

Has it been so long, I can't remember what's happening?

I've been here for half a year. The only time I've used my knowledge was when I spoke to Lord Yggdrasill. Everything is just so...different. It's real. I barely remember anything. Who anyone is. What happens.

"Why are you with the likes of them?"

I remain silent, letting Kratos speak with his son. I would never say anything about knowing that Lloyd is his son, to Kratos. Death sentence, right there.

"The ones riding the dragons weren't Desians." Genis spoke, stepping forward slightly.

He didn't know that Kratos was an angel, sent only to ensure the Chosen's journey would be completed.

Of course he knew they weren't Desians.

That's not what Kratos had been talking about.

He was asking why Lloyd would be with the Renegades.

"They are called the Renegades."

No shit, Sherlock. I just freakin' said that.

"We've decided to save Colette." Lloyd broke in. "Give us a hand."

Stupid, stupid Lloyd.

Can't you see he's betrayed all of you?

"You, of all people...You, of all people, should understand!"

"Hmph. It seems you're quite the trickster, Kratos Aurion." Yuan broke in.

I always knew of Yuan's treachery.

I never spoke of it.

I know of it, I know how he's the leader of the Renegades, and a Cruxis Seraphim, as well as Mithos' companion from 4000 years ago.

"The Chosen...To provide the Chosen's body for Lady Martel; that is the purpose of Cruxis." I spoke, my back facing them, though I glanced towards the auburn hair Seraphim.

"Cruxis?"

"There's no time. I beg of you, understand our situation!" Lloyd ran towards Kratos.

Neither of us moved.

As he reached Kratos, he placed his hand on his arm, but was blown away.

Kratos had drawn forth his wings. Mine had appeared at the exact same time.

My pale red wings a contrast to his shimmering teal.

"Angel wings...Kratos, you're..."

"I am one of the Seraphim who lead this world."

"And I am an aide, sent forth to protect, at any time, the Seraphim I am ordered to guard...in this case, Lord Kratos..." I added quietly.

"A member of Cruxis. We are the angels that ensure the Chosen's success."

"A-Angels?"

They continued speaking, until Yuan said something, and drew his sword.

Before I could intervene, Kratos turned to me.

"You'll only get in my way." The swordsman said coldly, "Do not let them interfere with the Chosen becoming Martel's vessel."

"Yes...sir." I replied quietly, putting my arms in front of me, tonfa out. "Oh holy ones...cast your purifying light upon these unholy souls...douse them with your light..._Judgment_!" I cast the angelic spell upon the three, leaping out of the way of Yuan's blade.

"_Guardian_!"

"_Force field_!"

"_Force field_!"

"I call upon thee, in the land of the dead...to unleash thy fury of thunder..." The purple runes surrounded me as I charged the advanced spell before they could recover from that last attack. "Explode upon thine enemies, and turn them into ash..._Indignation_!" The three leapt out of the way, and Raine and Genis began to cast something as Lloyd charged.

"Wanna charge?" Genis yelled, finishing his spell.

"_Tiger Fury_!" Lloyd yelled, before dashing out of the way of the spell.

I blocked Lloyd's attack, and had no time to guard before Genis yelled the spells name.

"_THUNDER BLADE!_" The lightning hit me full force, and knocked me back. The three dashed past me, quickly making their way into the tower.

I stabbed one of my tonfa into the ground, slowly standing.

Pointless, however, as Kratos slammed into me seconds after I stood shakily.

"**Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
But all those times before  
Were never this unclear  
It's hard to walk  
When you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world,  
But now I've lost it all"**

Flashback: 5 Months Ago

"Get up."

Pain.

Oh God, it was so painful.

"Get. Up."

Fuck.

It hurt so much.

I can't move.

"_Get. Up!_"

The voice screeched again.

I curled further into my ball.

Blood ran down my side.

The tunic I was wearing was soaked with blood and dirt.

At this rate, my wound would be infected.

Still, no humanity taken by the Crystal.

I've been here for a month.

I can still eat.

I can still feel.

I can still eat.

I can still sleep.

God, I just want it all to go away.

It hurts...it hurts so much.

Make it stop...I just want to go home...why can't I go home...?

Make it stop...

"Impudent wench! Get up!"

More screeching.

I mumbled something into my legs.

"_Prism Sword_!"

Blinding pain.

I screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

All just one continuous scream as the pain blinded my senses.

The blade of light stabbed through my chest, and my eyes snapped open as I uncurled, convulsing on the ground.

"I thought Lord Yggdrasill said you were supposed to keep her _alive_?" A voice asked, his tone dry.

The one voice that made my heart flutter when I watched him in the game or anime.

Forcystus.

"If she would listen, we wouldn't have this problem." Pronyma snapped, crossing her arms over her large chest.

"Maybe if I wasn't being pounded into the ground, I'd cooperate a little more..." I mutter, hissing as blood spilled from the fresh wound.

"Get up," Forcystus said, though he actually moved closer to me and _helped_ me. "We should get you patched up." He muttered, before turning his head towards Pronyma. "And don't think that this will escape Lord Yggdrasill, Pronyma."

The woman hissed a curse before everything felt funny as we teleported away.

"**No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe its inside of me  
Stop this monster"**

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered, slowly cracking my eyes open, "Why'd you save me?"

"I find you interesting."

Eh? I start blushing a bit, until he finished his sentence.

"Besides, Lord Yggdrasill specifically ordered us not to harm you, not as much as Pronyma has."

Oh...downer...

"..."

I don't comment, knowing that I'd probably let out some snarky remark.

Stupid idea when he just saved my ass. Might throw me back to Pronyma. Bad idea.

I swear, when I'm strong enough, I'm going to beat that woman's face in...If Lloyd's group doesn't beat me to it.

Which they probably will, considering they're against Cruxis and I'm with Cruxis.

Damn.

I really hate that bitch right now.

Stupid Pronyma.

Just cause she's the Leader of the Grand Cardinals...thinks she's King of the...I mean, _Queen _(though, for some, that's kind of debatable I think...minus the chest and curves, man through and through...), of the fucking world.

Bitch.

"**And now you're gone away  
I'm no longer choking  
From the pain you put me through  
And now I know that it's not me it's you"**

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Did I mention **OWWWWWWW**?

This time around, I get tossed around by Yuan.

He's teaching me how to use my magic.

"Like this...hold your weapon out like so, concentrate your mana, and say the incantation." He growled.

Just because I've messed up the past 10 times and singed his hair, he's getting all snippy at me.

Sheesh.

Take a chill pill there, Yuan.

"Volt's mighty thunder, I call upon thee..._Lightning_!" I called the spell's name loudly, making Yuan wince, though he growled when the purple streak of lightning caught his cape and lit it on fire.

"Concentrate on your _target_!" He yelled at me.

Guess I shouldn't tell him that he's my target, huh?

Might cast Thunder Blade on me.

Scary, scary.

**One Week Later**

"_Lightning_!" I called, and the bolt hit the dummy, causing it to explode.

"You can actually hit your target this time. Better." Yuan praised me lightly, still pissed off about me singing his hair and catching his cape on fire.

Multiple times.

Like, 20 times every practice.

Whoops.

Yesterday, I perfected the amount of mana I needed for this _one_ spell. Today, my aim is better.

Course, I wasn't thinking about Yuan, so that's probably why I stopped hitting him with the spell.

Hee hee.

"We'll be moving on to some more...advanced spells. Not Thunder Blade. Spread maybe, or Air Thrust."

He explained how to gather the proper amount of mana for the spell again, with slightly different words.

"Now...concentrate, and release the spell, but hang on and release the mana in smaller amounts to hold onto the spell longer."

I nodded.

Seemed simple enough.

I concentrated, gathering the mana in my mind, and the pale green runes appeared around me, swirling.

"I call upon the winds of Sylph, devour my enemy and slice them with your mighty wind..." I opened my eyes, and locked them onto the target dummy. "_Air Thrust_!"

The blades of air sliced up the target, and fluff flew in every direction after the spell was released.

But...some air went out of control and sliced a few hairs from Yuan's ponytail.

He turned to me with a murderous stare.

"Nikki..."

I took that as a sign.

A very bad sign.

And what do I do with very bad signs?

I run like hell _away_ from them.

"**NIKKI!**"

Whoops.

I'm thinking Yuan doesn't plan on training me in magic anymore.

He'll probably get me transferred back to Pronyma for training...

Shit.

"**The devil beside you  
To watch you die when you can't find a remedy  
So nice to meet you  
I hope I never see your face again"**

Present Time

The blond Cruxis leader hovered smugly, smirking at the small group.

Kratos and I stood behind him, silent.

"I have been waiting for you, my vessel." The blond said haughtily, staring at the unresponsive blonde Chosen whose back faced everyone.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried. "Don't call her that!" He brought his right arm up, pointing his sword towards Yggdrasill. My foot shifted slightly, though I remained where I was.

Lloyd continued angrily, "Has everything been a part of your plot? Answer me!"

"The journey of the Chosen in order to become the vessel was the general idea." Yggdrasill stated simply, his tone plain, as though he were speaking to a dog. "As a reward, I shall give you one final chance. If you withdraw now, I may overlook you drawing your blade against me."

Sheena exchanged a look with Lloyd before both charged forward, "Shut up!"

Both Lord Kratos and I moved forward, only to stop as Yggdrasill raised his hand to stop us.

Lloyd spun in the air, sending a blast of mana at us. Sheena sent a wave of exploding cards towards us as well, though we waited in anticipation. We were protected by Yggdrasill, who had a shield up.

"How's that?" Sheena declared arrogantly, before the smoke cleared.

"That didn't work?" Lloyd exclaimed in disbelief as the smoke cleared, revealing all three of us unharmed.

"_Auqa Edge!_" Genis cried, unleashing the spell.

Yggdrasill raised a hand, dispelling the attack.

"N-No way!"

"_Sharpness_!" Raine exclaimed.

"Lloyd! I'll stop his movement. You deal the final blow!" Sheena yelled.

It was so funny how they thought this battle would be easy.

"Okay!"

My eyes narrowed as Yggdrasill's widened slightly, and Lloyd jumped forward, "Got you!"

His eyes closed.

"I shall show you the benevolence of a god." He said simply, before opening his eyes.

Everything turned grey, frozen. Everyone but Colette, Yggdrasill, Kratos and I.

The three of us stepped forward, walking towards the lifeless Chosen.

"Now that the duel has ended, the time has come to create Martel's vessel from a fitting Chosen One. The given hardships of the journey hasten the Chosen One's body, towards creating the perfect being." He held his hand out to her back.

"_Now, come to me._"

Those words acted like a trigger, as her crystal turned an eerie violet, and the comatose girl turned and placed her hand in his.

He smiled, before turning to the frozen figures.

"Now then, these persistent dogs should be punished."

He walked towards us, before looking back at them.

I extended the blades of my tonfa, and Kratos placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, glancing back at his stationary son.

Yggdrasill glanced at Raine and Genis' faces, before turning and walking down the tunnel, Colette, Kratos and I following obediently, releasing our grip on our respective weapons.

A blinding light filled the passageway, and the four figures disappeared, vanished to Derris-Kharlan.

* * *

Okay, my updates will be very rare...because I hath lost inspiration, once again, and school is a pain with my driving class afterwards.

But anyways, I think next chapter will just be filler, and I'll use dialogue and ideas from one of the Omakes from the ToS Anime. Most likely from Tethe'all-hen.


	4. Nest of Flying Dragons and Denial

Beginning Author Notes:

Songs: Tenkuu no Canaria – Mizuki Nana (Translation in Ending Author Notes)

Breathe Today – Flyleaf

Back at the Funny Farm – Motörhead

Breakeven – The Script

* * *

_I extended the blades of my tonfa, and Kratos placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, glancing back at his stationary son._

_Yggdrasill glanced at Raine and Genis' faces, before turning and walking down the tunnel, Colette, Kratos and I following obediently, releasing our grip on our respective weapons._

_A blinding light filled the passageway, and the four figures disappeared, vanished to Derris-Kharlan._

**Chapter Four: Nest of Flying Dragons and Denial**

"Kratos." At the mention of his name, the auburn-haired swordsman glanced up at Yggdrasill, silent. The blond continued, "Nikki." My eyes turned up to him, starring into his dangerous eyes. "Give my vessel to Rodyle, and keep an eye on that Mana Cannon project of his..."

"As you wish, Lord Yggdrasill." We drone, before turning and walking away.

I, myself, had been keeping a tab on Yuan's doings. Without Colette there, Sheena should have gone off to Mizuho to ask for help in locating them, where she would meet up with Yuan and Botta, who would ask for her help in creating a pact with Volt.

From there, all they had to do was convince Lloyd's group, they would go off and complete the pact, before storming the Nest of Flying Dragons. Lloyd and Yuan would infiltrate, and then, before Kratos, Yuan would place his Swallow to Lloyd's back, and threaten Kratos.

The only variable is what Kratos will have me do during this threat.

**Soshite bokura ha uta ni kawaru ikusen no hoshi no you ni  
Dakishimete mo modoranu koi karechiru hanabira**  
**Ichi oku no toku rinne shitara kondo ha oka ni sakou ne...**  
**Mou nidoto katte konai canaria saigo ni hohenda...**

"Kratos-sama..." I tilted my head towards the man, "This lightning...it's Volt's isn't it? Which means that summoner in Lloyd's group, Sheena, must have made a pact..."

"..." I took his silence to be a yes.

"I'll go check up on Rodyle...I assume you plan on remaining here, at least for now, Lord Kratos?" I turned and left the room before he could answer. Not that he would.

"What's the matter with my Mana Cannon?"

Alarms were sounding throughout the base, and Rodyle was pacing, his Desians at their stations working quickly.

"Switching modes for the potential energy right now!"

"You fool! If anything goes wrong with Martel-dono's vessel, my standing will..."

"That should hardly be a concern for you, Rodyle. Kratos-sama and I are here to protect her." I cut in, arms crossed over my chest.

'The Chosen's lifeless body...' I thought to myself, 'I wonder if she can sense that Lloyd is coming for her here...?'

I watched on the large screen as the dragons were sent out to attack the intruders, hundreds of renegades on rheiards, only a small handful held Lloyd's group.

I frowned as I sensed two new presences on the base. Lloyd and Yuan.

"There shouldn't have been any ambush to begin with!" Rodyle screeched. "The Chosen of Tethe'alla was supposed to manipulate them and cause their infiltration to fail..." He said his voice quieter.

'Zelos...should I call him a traitor, or not...? Hnn...'

"Since that's the case..." His voice perked, "Yes! Would this not be viewed as Pronyma's mistake rather than my own? The fault will fall on that woman's shoulders..."

I scoffed quietly, leaving the room before Lloyd and Yuan reached the room, going back to Kratos' side.

"Kratos-sama..."

"Where is Colette?" Lloyd's enraged voice came through the closed door.

"Nani?" He turned to me

"Lloyd and Yuan are in the other room. I believe Yuan plans to use Lloyd to gain something..."

The stoic swordsman's eyes flickered with emotion briefly.

He began walking towards the doorway, and I slipped into the shadows quickly, not wanting to be seen when the door opened. I had a hidden blade concealed in my sleeve today, predicting that Yuan would try to use Lloyd somehow if, and when, they had found Kratos.

"I'll leave the rest to you. I shall go to Martel's vessel." Rodyle quickly slipped past Kratos.

"Kratos." Lloyd snarled, adjusting his sword. "Where have you put Colette? Answer me! Kratos!"

_*Shink*_ Yuan moved his sword to Lloyd's back. I twitched.

"Kratos, release Origin. If you don't, Lloyd will die here."

"What are you saying?"

"If you have even the slightest feelings for your son, do as we say."

"Son? ...This is impossible...Kratos...Kratos can't be my...father. I don't believe it. I won't believe it!" The brunet swordsman denied, shaking his head furiously.

Yuan smirked, "Humph. How do you feel, being rejected by your own son?"

"Say something, Kratos!" Lloyd demanded.

Yuan quickly slashed at Lloyd's back, to prove his point that he would kill Lloyd if Kratos did not release the seal, and Lloyd kneeled over in pain, falling to his hands and knees.

"Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, and their mana siphoning system...It is no longer needed. It is time to merge these two worlds into the single world they once were."

I clenched my fist, foot sliding back silently, my teeth grinding together in anger.

"Kratos, release the seal of Origin, the king of spirits, and bring these worlds together once more."

"Merge...worlds?" From the floor, Lloyd glanced back at Yuan in confusion.

"For the well-being of them both. I'm sure your son wishes for the same."

"I guess the joke's on me." Lloyd started to chuckle, shifting Kratos' attention away from Yuan to Lloyd. I glanced at him as well, however still keeping an eye on Yuan. "Kratos being my father...Making such poor jokes is a bad habit."

"Whether you choose to believe me, it does not matter-"

Lloyd interrupted him, "Hey Kratos! It's not true, right? If it is true, then why...why did you betray us? Why...why did you put Colette through so much suffering?" Lloyd continued to glare at Kratos.

It was silent, until an explosion rocked the entire area.

Yuan was sent flying back and I tackled him away from Lloyd, twisting our bodies so we would end up on our sides (I didn't want him to crush me), and Kratos leaped onto Lloyd to protect him from the blast.

"Ugh..."I moaned, rolling away from the Renegade Leader, who was currently unconscious.

"Daijobu ka?" I heard Kratos ask faintly. "Then all is well." I heard after a moment of silence, his voice soft.

I moved to stand, however, when I got to one knee a pain blossomed in my side. I grunted, holding onto it, but continued to rise to my feet, stumbling slightly.

"Father?" I heard Lloyd whisper, and I stumbled over to a piece of rubble not too far from them, and used it to steady myself, trying to keep silent. I heard Yuan stand, finally conscious, and both he and Kratos pulled forth their wings. "Angel wings?" Lloyd gasped. "You too, Yuan?" He stumbled, but stood behind Kratos, "Just who are you guys? And...Just who am I?" He clutched his shoulder. "What should I believe in?" He began turning in circles, as though trying to see something. "Colette?" He paused.

"Don't be so wishy-washy just because you learned something about your father!" Zelos snapped, and I quickly glanced to the door in surprise, and saw Sheena and Zelos standing there. "_What should I believe in?_ Hmph. Quit messing around! Just keep believing what you believed. Was everything you said before a lie? Don't put me in despair!" He yelled angrily.

"Zelos..." Lloyd trailed.

"Go." Kratos ordered, letting his wings disappear, "_I want to become stronger so I can protect the Chosen._" He echoed Lloyd's words, ones that he had said long ago, "You said that once. If those words are still alive within you, then that's what you should believe in."

"You won't get away!" Yuan swung his Swallow, releasing it so it headed towards Lloyd. Kratos blocked it with his own sword, and began to fight Yuan.

"Lloyd! Rescuing Colette comes first!" Sheena called, as Lloyd remained behind Kratos in shock.

"Lloyd." I spoke softly, holding onto my side. "Go. Lord Kratos will not fall so easily. And I shall remain here, with him." He looked at me startled, before running past the two and with Sheena and Zelos.

I paused, waiting for them to disappear down the hallway before looking at Kratos, "I will watch over him, Lord Kratos," and chasing after them. '_Please don't die...Kratos-sama...'_

**You can only move as fast as whose in front of you  
And if you assume just like them, what good will it do?  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance will stop bleeding through**

I ran into the room where the Chosen's body was, only to see Lloyd holding the girl's body, trapped in a mana shield, mechanical arms about to attack them. "Shit!" I stopped my running instead pulling out my tonfa, and began to cast, "I call upon the winds of Sylph, devour my enemy and slice them apart with your mighty wind..._Air Thrust!_" However, I only managed to destroy some of them. Then, movement caught my eye.

"I-I'll be taking that ugly ornament off the Chosen..." Rodyle used his remaining mana to have the arms remove the necklace before dying.

Lloyd cried her name, struggling to get rid of the arms holding him.

"Stop it." I barely heard to words over the noise. The Chosen...was herself...!

The necklace broke, but Colette was hanging onto the pendent.

"This is...This is Lloyd's...This is Lloyd's birthday present to me!" She cried out. Her wings emerged, destroying the arms, and Lloyd broke free to embrace her.

As the group happily welcomed her back, I slowly stepped backwards, and dashed from the room.

**Broken families, a new enemy  
And you will not make up for this  
This suburban man, he wants discipline  
But I just need a friend**

I knelt before Lord Yggdrasill, as he blandly surveyed the three of us from his throne. "The vessel has been taken? What of Yuan?"

"I lost track of him." Kratos replied.

"...Very well. You're dismissed." Kratos stood, turned on his heel, and walked away silently. I quickly followed; however, I caught the last bit of conversation from Pronyma before disappearing.

"Worthless dog."

"Worry not. Kratos is an old friend of mine."

"I'm afraid to ask, but why did you not wipe them out ba..."

When I appeared in Welgaia, Kratos was nowhere in sight.

Damn it.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she's got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

* * *

Ending Author Notes:

Yay! Update =)

Reason why updates are so few between? 'Cause I have to wait for the English translations to come out. And episodes only come out every, what, 5-6 months? And I've discovered it's difficult to try and fuse the anime with the game, because they have different timelines. So I'm sticking to the anime. Which is why updates take so flipping long. And I'm sorry...but there's nothing I can do. I'm half-heartedly working on extra fillers from the extras for the series, but only half-heartedly.

Edit (01/22/2012): Yay! New episode out with translations! I've edited this chapter to fit more fluidly into what I have planned for the next chapter, since the first episode of United World is now subbed.

English Translation:

**And we'll change history, just like a thousand stars.  
Even embracing the fallen petals of love wouldn't bring them back.  
Even if you engraved them a hundred million times, they will bloom again on the hill.  
The canary that would never again return will finally smile in the end.**


	5. Towards A United World

_I knelt before Lord Yggdrasill, as he blandly surveyed the three of us from his throne. "The vessel has been taken? What of Yuan?"_

"_I lost track of him." Kratos replied._

"_...Very well. You're dismissed." Kratos stood, turned on his heel, and walked away silently. I quickly followed; however, I caught the last bit of conversation from Pronyma before disappearing._

"_Worthless dog."_

"_Worry not. Kratos is an old friend of mine."_

"_I'm afraid to ask, but why did you not wipe them out ba..."_

_When I appeared in Welgaia, Kratos was nowhere in sight._

_Damn it._

**Chapter Five: Sekai Tougou Hen (United World) Part 1**

What am I supposed to believe now?

Following Yggdrasill has been my method of dealing with all of this, but...

My duties have consisted of guarding –spying—on Lord Kratos since I finished my training.

I know what Yggdrasill and Pronyma expect me to tell them, to say he's helping Lloyd's group.

And if I don't, and they hear it from Zelos first, or Pronyma does her own investigating...what's going to happen to me?

I'm terrified.

I wandered Welgaia edgily, my mind on what I should do.

Though Kratos was silent, he had become like an unspoken older brother.

Kratos was more calming than the cold compliance Yggdrasill demanded.

Kratos taught me to fight. He taught me healing spells.

Yuan taught me offensive spells.

What has Yggdrasill done for me...?

Saved me from death...

But it would have been a death caused by him.

He protected me...

But his orders didn't save me from Pronyma...Forcystus did.

...

"!" I screamed wordlessly, my voice echoing in the empty city known as Welgaia.

**Dare moga kitsuki itami wo seoutsute  
Dare ka wo kitsuki hitahashiru  
Hidoku zankokuna kaze ga fuki aretemonao  
Yuzurenai omoi sono mune ni himeta mama**

_Kratos and Yuan stood apart from each other outside of Rodyle's Ranch, bodies littering the outside of the Nest of Flying Dragons, their weapons drawn._

_I remained back, hiding behind Kratos, behind a jagged rock._

_The two had been fighting for nearly an hour now._

"_I call upon thee in the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder." Yuan began, throwing his Swallow aside, bringing his arm up to his chest._

_I gasped, but did not shout, as Kratos had begun to cast as well._

"_Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon this corrupt soul!"_

_I stood, bringing my tonfa out, ready to cast Guardian at a moment's notice._

"_Come forth, divine lightning! __**Indignation!**__"_

"_**Judgement!**__"_

_I waited until the two spells collided before crying out, "__**Guardian!**__" The shimmering green shield enclosed me as thick smoke from the explosion covered the entire area._

_The defensive spell faded, and I coughed from the smoke penetrating my lungs._

_As the smoke blew away, I glanced around, coughing. "Kratos-sama? Yuan-sama?"_

_I began searching, the rain drenching my clothing and hair._

_I brushed my hair from my eyes, looking under the rubble for Kratos, as well as Yuan._

"_Kratos-sama!" I found him lying on his back, barely conscious, next to some crumbling building. I placed my hand over his chest, my palm glowing a light gold, as I assessed the damage. I sighed in relief as his mana evened, a sign he would be alright. "Thank goodness..."_

_Yuan collapsed several feet away, but I remained where I was. Yuan looked alright but he was no threat now._

"_Why?" Yuan coughed after a moment, and Kratos shifted his head, very slightly, towards him. "Why has it come to this? Back then...Is this the future she wanted?" He clenched his fist tightly._

"_We were wrong." Kratos stated solemnly._

"_How were we..." Yuan began angrily, before calming down, and smiling slightly. He shifted, and sat up, looking up into the rain, "I guess you're right. Maybe we __**were**__ wrong. You, and Mithos too. They were all mistakes that can't be undone." He began to chuckle._

_Kratos just remained laying, staring blankly into the sky._

"_They're alike." Kratos sighed, closing his eyes. "Resolved to find a way for everyone...Struggling to find a way, and experiencing pain...Lloyd is the same as we once were."_

_A bird chirped, as the rain began to let up._

"_Lloyd, won't you just end up like me?" Kratos asked quietly. "Or...will you be able to find the right path?"_

_Yuan turned to us, "Shall we go and find out the answer together?"_

_The sun came out from behind the clouds, shining on the three. "What?" Kratos shifted his eyes towards the Renegade's leader. Kratos began to sit up, and I assisted, placing my hand on his back to help push him up._

"_About your son, and whether he can keep going." Yuan answered._

"_Together, neh?" I asked myself, allowing a rare smile to cross my face._

**No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll make it  
No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll make it again  
No, no, no, no**

Yggdrasill was poised, his eyes narrowed, body tense, arm raised, ready to deliver the killing blow when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kratos-sama...allow me. Howl, o raging wind, and cleave mine enemies with your blade! _Turbulence!_"

The frozen world returned to colour as Yggdrasill was sent back by the spell, his shoulder bleeding from the winds cuts.

"Yggdrasill." Kratos stated, drawing attention to the three of us. I stood confidently at Kratos' right side, Yuan frowning on Kratos' left. My hand remained up, and I felt the mana gathered in my palm, ready to strike once more.

"Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed once out of his stupor.

"Lloyd resembles you. Just like how you frantically tried to save the world, he's trying his best to move forward. But there's on critical difference between you and him." Kratos said, ignoring Lloyd.

Yggdrasill shifted his head towards us, his eyes dark. I tensed, and the mana swirled in my palm, glowing a pale green.

"You gave up." Kratos continued, "Not just you, but myself and Yuan as well. We gave up trying because we believed our mistakes couldn't be fixed, but Lloyd believes the mistakes can be fixed." Kratos walked closer to the group, stopping only a few feet away. I followed, hesitantly lowering my arm.

"A world where humans, elves, and everyone in between can all live together. The will of Martel is now being faithfully carried on by Lloyd, not us." Yuan shook his head, standing next to Kratos as well. "I've come to believe this by listening to your debate."

Kratos unsheathed his sword, and Yuan summoned his Swallow. I brought out my tonfa, charging them with mana. Lloyd's group also brought out their weapons. However, the two Chosens of Mana were nowhere in sight.

"I'd hate to interrupt this tense moment, but..." Zelos came from the shadows of the house then, his arm around Colette's neck, his blade at her jaw.

I tightened my grip on my tonfa, the metal swirling with wind-based mana.

"Zelos?" Genis hesitantly asked.

"You! What do you think you're doing?" Sheena shouted angrily.

"If you need shelter, a big tree is better than a little one, right?" He began to walk forward, keeping his arm around Colette's neck firmly.

"You're going to betray your comrades?" Regal demanded.

Zelos paused, "Well, I was a Cruxis spy, so even if you say we were comrades..." He laughed.

"You're lying! It's a lie, right?" Colette turned her blue eyes to the red headed Chosen.

"Why?" Presea questioned.

"I'm just a fool." Zelos waited, his back to them.

"O hellion whose roar chills the..." Kratos held his hand up, stopping me from going further with my incantation.

"As long as I'm having fun, it's all good." His wings slipped out, and he spun to face the group. "There would be way too many issues if the two worlds, which have different cultures and teachings, became one. Plus my carefree life as the "Chosen One" would be gone."

"I'm disappointed in you, Chosen."

"You've always been annoying, but I really thought you had some good points!"

"Thanks for the praise." Zelos stepped back next to Yggdrasill. He stared into Lloyd's eyes smiling, before frowning and muttering, "What is it?"

"I always thought it was strange. You're not a fool, so why do you act as if you are?" Lloyd asked seriously, his eyes boring straight into Zelos'. "You have your reasons, right? Tell me."

"Are you that stupid?" He laughed loudly and suddenly, shifting back again, his arm digging into Colette's neck making her cry out.

"Colette!" Lloyd called out.

"Isn't it time to go, Lord Yggdrasill?"

The older angel stood, and the three disappeared in a magic circle, teleporting to Derris-Kharlan.

"LLOYD!" Colette's voice echoed.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried out, surging forward.

"Calm down. I know where they're going." I spoke up, my tonfa disappearing a flash of mana. "Derris-Kharlan." I looked into the sky, towards the Tower of Salvation. "The land beyond the heavens. Yggdrasill's castle. He'll be there, trying to...resurrect Martel."

"Aren't you going to say anything to him?" Yuan asked Kratos, the three standing off from Lloyd and his group.

"Lloyd doesn't need me right now. Besides, there's something that I –we—" He glanced at me, "have to do."

"So, you've decided."

Kratos didn't answer.

"Alright! Let's go to Derris-Kharlan!" Lloyd announced, pumping his fist in the air. The three angels looked at him, and I smiled slightly.

'_You can do it, Lloyd-san. I know you can.'_

* * *

Ending A/Ns:

Songs Used:

Shikata Akiko – Ta ga Tame no Sekai

30 Seconds To Mars – Closer to the Edge

**Someone shall shoulder the pain from a wound for everyone  
Someone shall continue to run despite the pain  
A cruel wind rages still  
Hand over those thoughts in your heart to me**


End file.
